defender3fandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mode
Game Modes Defender III has 3 different types of game modes: Stage Battle '''and '''Arena. there is also World Raid, a special game mode. Stage The basic game mode is stage, where you fight against a set number of monsters, increasing in difficulty with each higher level. This game mode has a periodicity every 50 levels, separated in groups of 10, each one focused on a different element: * 10 Earth Stages * 10 Water Stages * 10 Fire Stages * 10 Stages with the 4 elements In all those stages, the 5th one has several normal ''enemies at the end with higher attack and health, marked with a purple skull at the left of the health bar. '''Rewards' Additionally, every 10 levels harder bosses appear at the end, instead of the minibosses from the 5th level. See Bosses for more info (still not implemented - Sorry). ''At the beginning only one boss of the corresponding element appear but as the stages grow higher, the bosses increase in number, ''up to 4, one of each type. When the battle ends (either Victory or Defeat), rewards are given. Those are: * Experience * Coins and Gems * Minerals and Materials Additionally every 5th an 10th level also rewards Mithril Ores. For the coins, every time the player kills a monster, they are rewarded with coins and at the end, bonus coins are dependant on the coins won during the defence and the remaining life of the castle (when victory is achieved). The base value is half of the coins won during the defence and can be improves via C''oin of the Ancient (Treasure chest - again, not implemented). Additionally, the bonus coins can be increased up to 2x depending on the remaining life of the castle. Formula : Bonus Coins = 0,5*CoinsGainedInBattle*(1+%CoinOfTheAncient)*(1+%Life) Example: * Coins won: 5000. * Coin of the Ancient: 20%. * Life: 50% # Base Value : 0,5*5000 = 2500 coins # Coin of the Ancient : 2500*(1+20%) = 3000 coins # Life : 3000*(1+50%) = 4500 coins For the experience, you get exp depending on how many kills you get (Important to remember the honor boost) and add 1 exp for playing the battle. '''Some additional info' * Starting at 500, mini bosses appear at all levels * Starting at 1100, the element stages end and the variation with the 4 elements is the only type of stage * Monsters keep increasing per level up to 386. At stage 1100, there numbers start rapidly decreasing down to 172. This means LESS COINS at the higher levels! Battle The next game mode is Battle where you are paired with another player, winning the one that last longer against an specific wave. There are different tiers to avoid extremely long waves, resulting in battles of around 2-5 minutes across all tiers. This game mode is one of the best ways to get Mithrils Ores, necessary for the evolution of the Bows, Towers and Arrows. Additional Rewards: List of at the Stage game mode. The difference between the 2 players' timers is what determines the amount of trophies received, of about half the difference, in seconds. Arena The arena consists on defeating bosses, one at a time. They have 11 attributes which can very drastically, having to change the strategy to defeat them. The attributes are * 4 resistances, one for each element (Wind, Earth, Water, Fire) * 4 resistances, one for each crowd control (Paralysis, Stun, Freeze, Repel) * Attack, Damage and Defense (one link already that works, that's progress) Some strategies * For high defense (80 or so), Fire Bow with Sunder Arrow can be very useful * For really high defense (100+), Water Bow with Poison Arrow is a must * For bosses with high damage, stop their abilities with spells or use Earth Barrier to avoid the damage. The rewards are Mithril Ores and Treasure Chests.